


Rivalry

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of short stories, this one centering around Lanie getting promoted to take over the entire department, and she needs to tell Javi the news after just getting married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Lanie, you need to tell him before it's too late, just because Javi is married now, doesn't mean you can't tell him about your promotion to run the department." Beckett says to her in the morgue.

She does nothing, nor move from her position in front of her computer. It's been two weeks that the application finally came through for her. She was sorry for the down fall of her relationship with Javi, since she doesn't have these feelings for him after all of these years.

Like the moment she wasn't sure of anything anymore, she needed to move on with her life.

She finally murmurs looking up. "I will try to tell him.", curling her hands around her drink that Beckett had given to her.

"What about yourself Beck, is your partner happy with you and the baby?" She says before taking a sip of her wine.

"I don't regret my decision to give up the investigation, now that I am going to be having a baby, he's thrilled Lanie." As if she was dropping a bomb shell without explanation.

Lanie nods, looking away at the last second to study her drink.

Beckett shifts in her seat. Before Lanie says something back to her.

"It's good he has been happier, since finding out the news, no doubt he's been setting up some type of nursery for the baby."

"Oh, god yeah, He's going all out on this one Lanie, and I am not stopping him at all." Beckett licks her lip, clearing her voice.

"Wonderful, but anyway I will do my best to speak with Javi before they leave for their honeymoon."

"Good, I need to go, I have a meeting in 30 minutes at the precinct."

Lanie chuckles. "Boring, huh!"

"I made my decision to take on the position as Captain." She murmurs. "I gotta go."

End of part one


	2. Chapter 2

Lanie was waiting for Javi to meet her on the swings in Central Park, this was a first for them.

Since the weather was nice today, she thought it would be a good idea to meet before he leaves for Hawaii for his honeymoon.

She was swinging back and forth, since it was a long while, she's been on the swings, It was a moment later, when she noticed that Esposito was walking up to the swings.

"Lanie, I made it, the traffic was just awful getting here for the noon time crowd, how are you?" He looked on, while she stopped the swing with her feet.

"I wanted to let you know something, that is very important to me Javi for years, I have been bored with my job at the morgue, everyone knows this as with yourself."

"Yes, I do Lanie, what is going on?" He says quietly.

"I was able to fill out an application for the position to take over the entire New York City department starting in two weeks. " She says with extreme excitement finally.

"I am happy for you, Lanie, I wish you all of the best."

"Thanks, at least give me more of a challenge, along with spending more time with my new beau Damien, he works at the Bronx medical hospital as a heart specialist."

"Nice, a heart specialist, maybe he knows Doctor Josh Davidson?" He asked with a serious tone.

"Probably, any way, Damien makes me happy, he treats me with respect for the most part Javi, and he cares a great deal for who I am inside and out, including the children." She looks down to have him chuckle, as with herself.

"I am happy for you all around, I hope all for the best Lanie, your life will turn around for the best to have you finally be truly happy, look I need to go, I have last minute things to do at the precinct before leaving tomorrow."

"Please give my best to your wife and take care of yourself Javi." She gets off the swing to give him one final hug before he has to leave."

 

THE END


End file.
